1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for decollating flat objects conveyed in form of vertical stacks, such as envelopes, cards, correspondence pockets, bags, packages or prints, the apparatus comprised of a conveyor formed by a continuous loop traction mechanism for transporting the objects and oriented transversely to the feed direction, and a decollation unit associated with the conveyor, wherein the decollation unit is constructed as to be capable of advancing in the feed direction of the conveyor against the front end of the stack of objects and provided with a extraction section disposed on a conveyor channel of a continuous loop conveyor driven perpendicular to the feed direction of the stack.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus of this type is described in WO 96/22242. When processing flat objects, the decollation unit which is biased against the front end of the stack, operates rather slowly and tends to break down under rapidly changing conditions. This situation can only be corrected manually which takes up valuable production time.
Moreover, the decollation unit is disadvantageously biased against the end of the stack, thereby promoting adhesion between the juxtaposed flat objects, which causes errors during removal from the end of the stack, such as double pages or blank pages.